


Unrequited

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Non cannon - Freeform, Unrequited Love, headcannon, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: After returning from christmas hols, Lavender realises something and acts on itThis is how I like to think it happened, she-who-not-be-named did bad to all the most of the female characters especially to Lavender and Fluer and I don't like how they both, if not only Lavender are hated by everyone. So here it is.....
Relationships: Implied Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley - Relationship, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9





	Unrequited

I’m so excited for tomorrow, I am finally going to meet my boyfriend again. It’s been weeks since I last saw him, let alone snog him. I mentally giggle at that thought.

I was daydreaming again when I remembered that I haven’t wrapped his gift nor I have properly packed my clothes and stuff properly.

I do it all as quickly as I can, but often I find myself swimming in his thoughts of my love.

Next day on the train…

“Hey! Love”

“Oh hey, Lav. Didn’t see you at the station”

“I was a bit late you see. Mind if I sit?”

His eyes glance towards Granger for the fraction of a second before he says, “Of course, sweetheart.”

We talked about how we spent our winter holidays. Harry, as it seems, is not the arrogant bastard as the rumors say him to be. He is friendly, humorous, and quite chatty.

Gran-Hermione, on the other hand, has been in a sour mood since I entered the compartment and it seems to worsen every time Ron talks to me. Weird. 

When Ron notices this, he starts being aloof and talks to me only indirectly from then on. It seems strange but I don’t pay much attention to it, I’m extremely happy to see him after so many days to think of anything else.

As I’d expected, he loves his gift. It’s a broom polishing kit, it is supposed to make the broom better for flying and something of that sort. But he seems off ever since we came back.

His kisses are not the same, he had stopped in the middle of intense snog sessions thrice when he had heard Hermione’s voice. He had pulled away from my hand whenever he noticed Hermione looking or rather glaring at us. But he doesn’t seem to notice that he is doing all of this, it’s almost unconscious.

When I finally came to the realization as to why he was being like this, I was in the girl’s dorm, and THANK Merlin it was empty. I locked the door and cried my heart out. It was hard, it was painful; hell it was gut-wrenching. I knew what I had to do but I couldn’t find the courage. How I was even placed in Gryffindor seemed like a mystery at that moment.

I tried to distance myself from him, I tried; I really did but at the end of the week. I gave in.

I snogged him at the astronomy tower that night like there was no tomorrow. There was a slight hesitation in his lips while mine was full of desperation and need. I knew I had to stop this. I knew I also needed to push him towards his true feelings. At least that way one of us would find our happily ever after.

*Just one more minute* I pleaded my mind. A minute wouldn’t do any harm. Just one more minute and I would tell him….. Thirty more seconds… just thirty more seconds of bliss. And truly it was  _ bliss _ . I kissed him hard, almost bruising his lips before we broke apart.

His eyes were wide open, probably surprised at fierceness. Mine had tears. He gasped when he noticed them. He cradled my face in his hands, tenderly and asked, “Vi, what happened? Why are you crying?” 

He asked in a soft voice; as an afterthought, he added, “Did...Did I do something?”

He was met with silent tears, as I just leaned more into his hands.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“No..Ron! You didn’t. Not Really.” My voice rang out in the otherwise tense silence.

I was not going to cry in front of him. It would only make it more difficult. So I took a deep breath in order to calm myself.  _ This had to be done. _

“…Ron..” I breathe out, “I need you to hear me out. You would not interrupt me until I finish.”

He nodded, his eyes full of confusion.

“We...We can’t be together anymore,” his expression was somber but he didn’t look much heartbroken; just surprised.

“I..I think you’re in love with Hermione Granger.” He opened his mouth to speak but I held up my hand.

“I want you to think about it, Ronald. I have been watching you. Even if you don’t really believe me. I need you to think, alright. Think and try to listen to your heart. The heart will tell you,” I took another deep breath before continuing, “And when you know. When you know for sure. Come to me, okay? I’ll want to know. Your happiness would be enough for me.”

I try to give him an assuring smile but I don’t think he believes me, nevertheless he doesn’t voice that, and it takes everything in me to not spill the tears accumulated in my eyes.

“I..I don’t know what to say, Vi? It feels so confusing. Yes, you’re right. I need to figure it all out and once I do that I’ll come to you. You deserve at least that much.”

I give him another small smile, it is probably more like a grimace. I take that as my cue to leave, “Goodbye.” It is barely audible but I am sure he heard it.

I turn around and walk back to the dorm room, not even daring to look back. The others are all down at the Great Hall for dinner, I had left early with Ron. I crash on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

The next morning when I walk into the common room, with heavy glamours on my face. I see Ron sitting in one of the chairs facing the girl’s dorm. He looks dreadful, he has dark bags under his eyes, his hair is disheveled and he looks exhausted, overall.

“Um, Vi? A word, Please?” he asks sheepishly.

I know what is coming, I had mentally prepared myself for this, since the day I realized, still it feels too soon, too fresh a wound.

“Yes, Sure.” I manage to provide him a reassuring smile this time.

“I thought about what you said. I thought about it all night, I didn’t even leave the tower until an hour or two ago. And…… and I think-”

“It was always her, wasn’t it?”

“I-yes. I am sorry for that, Vi. I really am. I shouldn’t have played with your feelings this way. Forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive. You have no control when it comes to love.” I give him a sad smile. “I understand, I genuinely do. Go get her, Ron. Get her before it’s too late”

I feel my eyes prick as I say the last sentence. This is too overwhelming.

“Thank you, Vi. Thank you for everything.”

He comes forward and hugs me tightly and I try to memorize him whole. His warmth, his musky scent, his broad shoulders, the feel of his arms, everything.

He unwraps himself from me and places a small kiss on my forehead. With that, he is gone. I sit down on his chair and try to calm myself down. It is better this way for everyone, I remind myself.

At the end of the day, he will be happy,  **_truly_ ** . Happy and that’s all which really matters to me, 

_ His happiness. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are lovely and they make me scream!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
